My True Match
by AllDayIDreamAboutFics
Summary: After Mokuba's wedding, Kaiba's having second thoughts about letting him ...in his usual stubborn way. Enter Mai....who'll let him be her biggest challenge...good thing she likes challenges! Actual MaixKai later. Some language. Will continue if enough in
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, you guys look mighty . . . dressed up," Mai said, taking off her motocycle helmet. "Where are you off to?"

"Mokuba's wedding," answered Tea to the polite inquiry of her. She was arm-in-arm with Joey, who was suddenly looking expressionless.

"Mokuba's wedding? The little kid always tagging after Kaiba?" Mai recalled incredulously. "Man. . . I guess it's been a while since I visited, eh?" They shrugged. "So, you guys got together, eh?"

She said it in a would-be nonchalant voice. She always would have a special placce in her heart for him - Joey - but she always needed to be on the run. A fugitive like life.

"What does Yugi think about this?" Mai continued. "I always thought that you would get together with him, Tea."

They both looked bashful and slightly embarrassed. All shuffling feet. Cute.

"Anyway, can I come?" Mai said, tactfully changing the subject so they woudn't be in a hot seat anymore. "When is it? Now?" They nodded. "Right now? Do I have time to change?" she looked ruefully at her own outfit.

"No." They told her that she would be fine, and invited her to come along. The guest list was secured, but Mokuba would remember her from Battle City. Besides, Mai Valentine was eager to see how Mokuba had grown up. She was thirty-one, thought she looked exactly the same. She wore her hair the same way, because she like herself. A little too much, and she was always looking to settle down. Never quite getting there, that was the problem. She liked herself way too much. Probably more than anyone else.

Still, she was thrilled for aa chance to go to the wedding, even as dressed as she is. Everyone had changed so much.

Meanwhile

Kaiba Seto felt numb amidst all of the happy chatter all around. This was usual. What wasn't so usual was this feeling inside of him. A feeling of mixed feelings.

He was happy for Mokuba. And Rebecca. His new sister-in-law. He had bought them a condo in Maui to start their new life together. After Mokuba had declined staying with him and his new wife.

A smatter of clapping broke through his lonely thoughts. At twenty-eight, he had only his brother for twenty years. And now, . . . he had to let him go.

He straightened his backbone and shook the hair out of his eyes. He knew that they were talking about him. Poor Kaiba, they whispered. He's all alone now. Poor-

He shook his head again to release all of the thoughts, and just then there was a loud cheering. Mokuba and Rebecca had said their "I Do!"'s and were running down the aisle together. He's twenty three, he kept telling himself as he watched. He has a right of his own life. What, did you expect to be alone just because you chose to?

Yes, said a voice in his head. Insistently.

There's no reason to be feeling this. Therefore, he would not feel it. Heading over to the buffet table with his neck held straight he was about to help himself to the fingerfood when something caught his eye.

A business card in a shiny red script.

A business card? he thought, insulted. What kind of _amateur _makes advertises at a wedding? My own brother's wedding? That's. . . that's so crass! Pulled out of his earlier thoughts, he almost gratefully seized to first on in the pile.

He glanced at it, then looked skillfully around, then glanced at it again. No one was paying attention to him, as usual, off in their own little world of talk. It said:

_Lonely? Tired? Or tired of being lonely? There's nothing wrong with that! I can help. Just call 234-6344 ext. 45_! And then, on the lower left hand corner, it showed a picture of a rose, or a girl, he wasn't sure which, in the same shiny red.

Bad card, he thought afterward. The script was all curliques, so it was hard to read. Impossible. Somehow, he'd managed, but that was only because his doctor wrote worse. Something for desperaate singles, he thought. No thank you.

"So. What do you think?"

He turned, startled at the voice behind him. It had an inquiry air, almost nosy, and with a suggestion of laughter. Immediately he hid the card in his palm, crushing it.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said in a snappish kind of way. The last thing he'd needed was someone to have watched him take one of those silly business card.

"I'm talking about the business card you have in your hand," Mai said smoothly and coolly. "I saw those. So, what do you think?"

She had a nosy quality about her that he immediately disliked. She ought to be reporter, questioning him like this. And her clothes. What kind of clothes were those to wear at a wedding? They looked like a motocycle mama's, or gang's. Leather and - shudder - _chains_ ensemble, curves that would make a porn star quit her job.

She looked like as if she were actually to get an answer. He sighed and relaxed the tension in his shoulders, so they wouldn't be so ninety degree angles. Obviously, this woman was stupid as she looked. People were staring. "I think," he stalled, "those are the worst cards I have ever seen."

A flicker of surprise crossed her eyes, but she took a single step forward. They were about five feet away from each other, you could've fit a person in easily between. Now four feet. "...Oh really? And what's so bad about them...?"

He stared. "For one thing, they're too plain. Poor quality paper-" he held to one in his hand up, it was slightly bent down the middle. "-breaks." He tore it into two easily.

It made a soft ripping sound is it broke. She watched the two pieces as they fluttered to the ground, "You have . . . a _thing _with ripping, don't you?" His mouth tightened into a frown, and he walked away. "Wait! I mean, just think it over, okay? I was watching you over there. During the wedding."

She held him a new one. "What's it to you?" He want to know.

"I made the cards." She pressed it at him.

...Oh. Whoops. Finally taking it, he looked her over and said, ". . . I don't need an escort service. I'm not _that _desperate."

A what? Her cheeks flushed and colored up red. What does he think I am? Her temper flared up, quick as a match. Calm down, Mai, she told herself. Just think of all the money that you can get from this.

A deep breath later, she said, "It's not an escort. It's a matching service. You know, dates?"

A charity case. "No thanks. Read my lips. My answer is the same." He tried to give back the card, but found it was stuck. She smiled.

"Tough stuff, that drink, eh?" She walked away, calling over her shoulder, "Comes in handy, though. All my clients are made confidential!"

Shit.

Later

Alone in his study, Kaiba managed to throw it off. Mokuba was on his honeymoon.

He could stop thinking about the wedding. Or of her. Not in a romantic way. Definetly not. He spent half the time amusing himself about taking a motocycle mama to one of his business dinners. Not if she were the last one on Earth. Can you just imagine? Her face was so heavily painted, she looked like a clown. Not his type at all. His type was. . . well, he didn't know his type. _Maybe she Can help. ..I just need to know what my type is. _

Sighing, he fished through the near empty wastebasket_. I must be out of my mind. . . _Before he knew it, he was dialing the number with numb fingers. _I'm actually SO nervous. . ._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n:** Hey, y'all, well I told you that I would update. I got a new computer so I figured why not. This chapter is kind of sucky, but this pairing is a challenge. Sigh. Someone loves me! Thank you! Gasp! The beautiful reviews! Well I'll see you at the end.

**Disclaimer:** Whoever wrote this doesn't own YuGiOh. Mm'kay?

* * *

Chapter Two:

All's Fair in Strategy

* * *

First, Kaiba left a message to that dating service after listening to a silly, asinine jingle about how his call was very important to Them, and They would call back soon. He rolled his eyes: yeah right. Then the phone rang even before he put the receiver down, jarring him to the core.

_It's Mokuba_. His heart leapt to his throat: "Hello?"

For a split second of a second, he cursed himself for sounding the way he had just did—so eager. Unlike him, and so very goofy, Mokuba would be sure to laugh. Kind of how like Mokuba was. But it wasn't him.

"I knew you'd call," she purred. It wasn't Mokuba, it wasMai.

Her purr had a teasing laughter in it, and taken aback, he felt a hot rush to his face. "I… _knew_ it was a mistake!..."

Mai knew she had to act fast, or else he would hang up and she would hear nothing but a slam. _Goodbye, money_. "No, no, you made the right choice," she assured quickly, assuming that he had used the business card she had left behind. The card wasn't much, so she was surprised. "I'm just surprised; I know my card," she paused, "wasn't much."

"I'll say," he said roughly. "Anyway, I thought you were Mokuba. That's why I sounded so eager." He heard papers shuffling on her end. "I'm not eager." He said, defiant to the grave.

"Mm." Her tone wavered to more businesslike. "Yes, I surmised as much. So how much are you willing to invest?"

"What! You actually think I'm going to invest in your pathetic little company!" Laughing, he laughed and laughed.

She waited for his laughs to subside, while tapping her nails and studying them, then blowing on them to dry. He continued to laugh so much that tears sprang at of his eyes. On her end, she turned to a co-worker and pointed one finger to the inside of her mouth, rolled her eyes and pretended to gag. Mai didn't like Kaiba much.

The co-worked smiled, and gave her a look that said, Don't-lose-him. Reel him in slow. Cha-ching.

"No, if you don't want to," Mai finally answered, returning to her phone. "I mean, it's up to you… What I meant was that, how much time are you 'willing to invest'…on our product?"

He had taken a breath from laughing so much, and became completely serious in an instant. "A product? I thought you were a dating-ahem-service," he said gruffly though a frown.

"Oh, we are. That's what I meant. Sir." She added. (FACT: Politeness went a long way.)

His suspicion increased, "I'm starting think that I'm being hoodwinked."

"Oh, no, no, no!" She pretended anxiousness. "I'm just saying, sir, that we are a very professional and businesslike organization dedicated into finding a mate…"

He cringed at her choice of words. She heard nothing, but though there was silence, she could guess that he had flinched.

"…for everybody and everyone." She said nobly; he felt his hopes rise up at these words, and he stopped flinching immediately. He knew what hope felt, although beside the fact that he hadn't felt it in a long time. Now he felt it.

Though it didn't register or impact much. With utter sarcasm dripping from his voice, he said skeptically. "Uh huh. Yeah, right."

"It's true!" She said softly, "Especially…for a _hand_some hunk such as yourself." Mai made her voice breathy and Southerny, and out of her eyesight she could see the girl's slender shoulders shaking with laughter. "Have you taken a good look at yourself?" she added in disbelief. She made a "pff"ing sound. "I could get you a couple hundred eligible…in no time flat." She said. Waved her manicure around like it was no problem, shushing.

"Yeah, right," he said, disbelieving—he was too old to fall for this…this flattery…even though it did stroke his well-developed ego. She _was_ pretty. A mind-image of Mai formed, like she was, like he had seen her in her leather attire, and mistaked her for being some kind of gang hooker. She probably was or had been, he thought, and at his brother's wedding! Showing off at such a formal event…the nerve of that girl! Still, it showed that she had a lot of guts: "Well,…okay."

"Really?" she said eagerly.

"No. Just kidding." Listening to her insulted "oh!" on the other line, he hardened his voice. "Do you really think I would fall for this stunt just because you flattered me?" He shook his head impatiently: "You insulted me, and my intelligence. Good-bye."

The phone was halfway down when a desperate voice said, "It's taped!"

Slowly, he put the phone back to his ear. He had other, more technologically developed phone around the house, but he chose this one to speak to her. "What?"

"I said…" she said in a purr. "It's. _Taped_."

He reeled at her words. "You-" he said softly after a minute. And called her a really foulname. In a minute he had figured out that she had taped the conversation and was going to blackmail him with it,--he didn't care, except that he would be humiliated after a while…what a pretty bitch.

"And you're such a 'handsome hunk'," she repeated dangerously, taunting, playing with fire. She knew that he could run her "little business" into the ground with his power as one of the richest men in the world, and her heart pounded with the risk she was taking, but what was life without risk, "And I'm sure we can get you someone in no time flat. But you have to come to our office…"

There was a pause, while he thought it over. This girl had balls. She was a man-girl. Probably a trans-sexual, he though viciously, hating her—to threaten him like that. Force him in a corner.

"So, do we have a deal?" she said brusquely. She was lying, but Mai was an expert bluffer.

"Where is your damn office?"

Victory!

The next morning, he dressed in his most formal attire, a silver tie with striped green streaks and the darkest black of black suit. He was going to a funeral, if he were to deal business what that he-she vampire.

He knew full well that she only wanted his money. But hell, even a fortune would be small change to him, although…he mused as he groomed himself, he was stingy and didn't like giving away even to charity. Well, some. It depends.

That fact was that he was old, and felt even older, and though every instinct was on haywire, warning him away from this she-devil, this…harpy…Midway to his car door, he paused.

So that's where she was from! Duelist Kingdom! His Battle City Tournament! "I knew it!" he muttered in a vicious-sounding whisper, clenching his white fist so the knuckles turned even whiter. "I knew I recognized her from somewhere…" A smile crept up and twisted. He had chosen not to be driven, to drive himself there…so as not to be discovered, but now…

The business building was the smallest he'd ever seen as he scoped it out—easily about 10 feet tall, 35 feet square, he estimated, as he got out and slammed the car door shut—a loud sound mistake. Nervous, he looked all around—but nobody was there, nearby at least—he could see some people walking by a good 50 feet away.

"Hello!" He turned automatically at the sound, and let himself by led in by a stranger. All the while, his eyes never stopped searching around—he took in everything—the shabby outside, but inside.

Well, inside was better. Except for the Eyes.

Eyes peeked out, all female—didn't this place have any male co-workers? he thought heatedly, feeling his neck heat up all the way to his jawline. Ignoring them all, he walked instead straight to where Mai was, at the very end of the well-lit hall, beckoning him.

"Come this way," she said, smiling. Though to him, it was a smirk. A smirk of victory!

A small room, _cramped_, he thought—with a plain-looking desk, although maybe he was used to finery. There were no windows, just peach walls, and it immediately turned stuffy—the room, that is. He took off his jacket and said, "Nice place."

She could catch the sneer. "Thank you. We're just beginning—so let's begin."

"Nice attire." He said with the sneer gone—slightly. "I'm glad you can wear a business suit." And be professional, he added mentally. He made himself comfortable on a steel chair—she noted—and eyed her. His posture was so ramrod straight, she thought with a mental giggle, even though he was relaxing.

"I have one for every occasion," she joked, though he didn't crack a smile. What he was thinking, she did not know—it was hard to pinpoint…Good. Relaxing is good. That's when one strikes, she knew, as she pretended to clear away her desktop. This business had been brought up on a whim, though she doubted that she would tell him. Coming from an old and rich family, Mai had plenty of cash—but she preferred her own cash. And yes, she was a girl. "So, how was the drive here?" she asked, sitting on the edge of her desk and ignoring the comfy chair.

Her voice sounded too eager, and he was immediately turned off by that—"Are we here to make small talk or what?" he demanded.

"Wrong." She sighed, getting up quickly to her high-heeled feet. He waited, bewilderedly, a line creasing his features.

"What's wrong?" he demanded.

"We have a lot of work to do," she intoned, and he didn't have the slightest idea what she meant, she was speaking annoyingly. He didn't like riddles. "Let's see…" she murmured, as she looked at him. Why is she frowning? he thought, his annoyance giving away to confusion…

"Would you please speak!" he said loudly.

She jumped, but regained her composure. "I was just trying to see what kind of improvements we can make on you."

"Improvements!" he yelled. "Improvements? What am I, a car? "

He started to get up, insulted, but she pushed him down with a neat and graceful sweep of her hand. "No, on second thought, stand back up," she said thoughtfully, twisting her mouth from side to side. He stared up at her. "Okay, okay, we can work on it," she said with a wave of her hand—her clawed hand, he thought—and retreated back to her desk. And sat on it again. "You know, you sure are paranoid," she said baldly, "you have to work on that?"

"I have to work on that?" he yelled again, starting up again. Like a car, she thought, but kept her mouth firmly shut.

"Well, of course. Only you have to work on the inside, I work on the outside," she said in a very formal voice. He wondered if he should go. "Now, let me explain about our rules."

"Give me a break," he muttered under his breath, settling back into his chair and not looking at her but at the pictures. He only half listened to what she said, something about having to do everything she said…no questions asked.

After listening to her drabbles for an hour, he started to get a good idea of what she was like: cold and ruthless, like him. But beneath a fine, polite manner, like him.

Okay, maybe he wasn't polite all the time, but what can you do? What can you do when some overbearing, annoying jackass comes to sell you something? It was them.

"So, do we have a deal?" Mai knew that he hadn't been listening, but that was okay, most of the stuff he wouldn't agree on normally. On the other hand, it was still okay if he had been listening. "You did hear about the part of being a petulant child, right?"

"Just give me... damn contract," he snapped, so angry with himself that he could barely speakand took a pen from his pocket. She smiled, when he wasn't looking, pleased. Definitely none of her clients had ever been this challenging. But she was surprised and intrigued. Surprised because she was intrigued. Seto Kaiba left nothing untouched or pored over.

Besides, she always loved a challenge.

"You know," she said softly over the loud scribbling of ball metal on paper, "I always loved a challenge."

He looked up, glanced at her. For a moment he'd thought that she meant that it would be a challenge for him to get a date, because he was so socially-challenged, but she had a fond expression as she gazed at him from her perch. "Stop it."

"Why? Does being looked at disturb you?"

"Very much. And I'm not paranoid. There's nothing wrong with me!" He muttered, shooting her a daggered glare. He looked down again at the contract and had an urge to rip it up. "It says here that it would take three days?"

"Yup. Yessiree."

Yup? Isn't that unprofessional? But he ignored it. "You sure are confident in yourself. Are you sure? In that little time?"

He had gotten up, all six feet two of him, and his smirk was sexy, she noted. She was seeing someone else already, had hooked up, but if she hadn't, she knew she would snap him up ageless; she thought as she slowly slid to her feet and pulled straight her skirt, again felling it to her knees.

Besides, it was against client policy to date, and though Mai thought that rules were meant to be broken, she knew she best follow them. He might be sexy, but he was dangerous…

"I'm sure," she said emotionlessly like mimicking.But it wasn't like that.

He blinked in surprise. For a minute, she had sounded like him, except when he was sad—and her eyes, a vivacious violet, had become turned to the distance. The moment was there and then passed. She smiled and looked up at him: "Well, have a good day," she said, almost chirping it out, fully aware that he had almost did some mind-reading of his own and covering it up. He was looking at her, assessing her pretty face, on top of a curvy figure as it was. Pretty but plump. Nice hair.

Maybe she wasn't a man. Too pretty." 'Have a good day,' " he said, parroting the polite, already facing the exit; the next minute, he was sauntering out the door. With amusement, she noticed the some of his saunter went out when Amy, Kira, and Jessie peeked out over their monitors at him.

Too late, she realized that he had left with _the only copy of their contract._

Mai opened her mouth, and then wisely closed it again. In the present situation, given Kaiba's embarrassment, it was unwise to demand anything of him. But… What now?

"Shit," cursing her stupidity, she thought if only he hadn't looked so attractive back then, back in the office, if only she hadn't become distracted—he had distracted her…

Then he looked back and he looked so miserable, and she quickly and gracefully clamped her hand over her mouth instead of her forehead…

Eyes alight with laughter she watched as he scowled slightly and held up the sheaf of papers—next thing she knew, his hands were on top threatening, poised to rip…

He gave her a knowing glance then turned and walked away with the papers perfectly in his hand.

She breathed again. Made a show of it, but he was gone, car and all and didn't see. "What a Romeo," she muttered underneath her breath.

* * *

**A/n:** Yeah, yeah, it sucked. Sob. But what were the terms of their contract? Well, I left that piece out on purpose. You'll have to find out! Gwa haha! Review. Please. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** The business Mai has is a matchmaking business. I don't own YGO

* * *

...

* * *

Mai spent a lot of time collecting research for her client. Ever since Kaiba had agreed, reluctantly, to be a part of her clientele, she had become obsessed with the case.

First, she gathered up all the information she knew about him already. Now 28, he was a successful businessman as ever, and therefore he knew a lot about the career he had chosen. It would do to find a female businesswoman to match.

Keeping this in mind, she found out about his past. Orphaned, adopted, and brought up to be an heir…it was an—_interesting_ tale, to say the least. Mai's mouth curved as she thought. So it was safe to assume that he had to personal life, apart from business, except for his baby brother, who was now gone.

She had to admit that she had doubts about whether finding someone to marry was what he wanted. As a romantic person herself, she thought it was truly the answer. But was it truly what he wanted?

Nope.

She was sure of that, and shrugged. It didn't matter if it was so or not. Her job was to find him a potential mate, someone he could make heirs with. _The poor woman,_ she thought, feeling sorry for the One she would choose.

She would definitely have to have a good sense of humor, to put up with him, Mai concluded. Be pretty, tough enough, yet softhearted to be understanding. Everything like her, she thought, except for the softhearted part. She, Mai, was not softhearted.

Dressed in a striking black catsuit, she crept into the Kaiba mansion, disabling all the cameras she knew, and looked around. From her days as a jewel thief, she moved with stealth down the long hall. It was a same size as the house she had grown up in, except barer. Rich carpeting and fancy wallpaper covered up the empty places.

Metaphorical, she thought. Does it mean that uses to cover the empty spots?

Most likely.

Mai continued looking around the house for an hour, and her sense of pity increased tenfold as time passed. There was no clue of a person living here, just the bare necessities. It might have been a hotel lobby, even though _that_ had more personality.

His potential mate would have to be as empty to understand, she thought.

Composing herself, she took a few last shots and crept out the same way that she came. Then she veered left to the university.

Domino University had the largest set of computers in town, so she made her way through to the top floor, where the computer room was. She was kind of worried that Kaiba might put her away for trespassing, and breaking and entering, but not really. She had pictured the possibility, and planned ahead.

That's how she was. Wise. Efficient.

She stuck something into the hard drive, and, checking over her shoulder, clicked the mouse.

"Mai, what're you doing?" said a female voice.

Mai jumped. Tea could creep around quietly for sure. "Just using the computers," she said carelessly. "For, um, research."

"You don't take a class here," Tea came closer, and looked over Mai's shoulder at the screen. "What the?"

"Okay, if you must know, I'm—promise not to tell? Doing research for Kaiba to find him a potential wife."

"Ha ha ha! No, come on, really—what are you doing here?"

Annoyed on Kaiba's behalf, Mai said calmly, "He's not really that bad—I've met worse. Anyway, it's true." She paused. "But you better not tell, even—"

"Oh my God." Tea said with horror. "Are you crazy?"

"No, not really," Mai said thoughtfully.

"Finding him a…wife? That's…that's…"

"Perfectly legal."

"But why are you dressed up like that? Unless…you broke into his house?" Tea said shrewdly.

"I know he wouldn't talk to me, and...I had to find out for myself…oh shut up." Mai said and Tea began laughing again. "_Sssh_!"

"Oh, this is rich." Tea sat down in a nearby chair and made herself comfortable. "I've GOT to see who you hooked him up with."

"Remember, you can't tell." Mai clicked on a button.

"Processing…" said the computer.

A dozen women's faces appeared, all blurred together. While it was thinking, Mai said happily, "I've inputted thousands and databases of women. Based on location, height, personality, looks and general likes and dislikes. There'll be an answer soon." Her hands convulsed in her lap nervously. _Why am I nervous? I've got nothing to worry about._

Then she realized.

"Oh, shit, I forgot to—"

Beep. The computer landed on her picture.

"Forgot to take your own file out?" laughed Tea.

Mai gazed, dumbfounded, at her own face staring straight at her. Tea laughed and laughed at her expression.

"What…? This can't be," Mai said faintly, ignoring Tea's gales of laughter. _I did everything right! _

"Well, shoot you'd be hurry down and start seduction," Tea said between tears. "He's _waiting_!"  
"Oh, shut up," said Mai, recovering from initial shock. Was it true? Was _she_ meant to be with Kaiba? "Impossible!" she breathed heavily.

Tea recovered. "Well, Mai, you really can't blame me for laughing! I mean, you always teased me about hooking up with Yugi."

"Yes, and you started dating his best friend instead," Mai said just to have something mean to say. Tea let out a snort of outrage.

Just then, as if in cue, Joey walked in on the two girls sitting in the dark over a computer, the only lit up screen. "What's all the laughter about, Tea? I was waiting—" he stopped.

"Oh, nothing," Tea said, "I'll be right there." She thought that she would nice and not tell about Mai's embarrassing moment, but Mai stopped her.

"Oh, just a matchmaking service I invented," Mai said breezily in reply.

"_Mai_," said Tea warningly.

"See you," Mai said breezily, knowing that Joey's curiosity would be aroused, especially when it was her picture on the screen.

"For who?" he said, looking at it. "For _you_?"

"Maybe," she said mysteriously. Tea pulled at his arm.

"Come on, let's go," Tea said, shooting a suspicious look behind mingled with dislike. Her female instincts knew that Mai was just trying to make Joey jealous, and she didn't like it.

They left and, alone, Mai gazed at her own self, her dark purple eyes thoughtful.

"Well, time to show him the results," she said out loud.

But dare she?

Did she have _the guts_?

The answer was: Hell, yeah!

Mai downloaded the second, third, and fourth choices, and left.

Still dressed in her black catsuit, she entered the Kaiba mansion, this time, through the front door. The butler was boringly uneasy about letting her in, but she just touched his sleep pressure point she had learned in India and he passed out. She stepped over his body.

I feel like that girl from _Alias_, she thought. _When you got it, use it._

When the door to his office opened, she let herself in.

"Hello, Kaiba. I've come to give the results."

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/n: Sorry for the cliffie. Will she or won't she? The answer when we return! 


End file.
